fanficsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Amazing Race 20: Underdogs
The Amazing Race: Underdogs 12 Teams who were Underdogs in Previous Seasons Are Returning To Race Around The World Again For 1 Million Dollars Returnees Season 1: YoVille #Rex & Godfather: 3rd ELIMINATED - 9th Season 2: Schools #Andy & Kellis: 4th 2ND RUNNER-UPS - 3rd Season 3: The Sims #Jenny & Dan: 3rd ELIMINATED - 12th Season 5: All-Stars #Jenny & Dan: 1st ELIMINATED - 12th #Andy & Kellis: 11th 2ND RUNNER-UPS - 3rd Season 8: Video Game Characters #Samus & Joey: 11th ELIMINATED - 11th Season 9: Movie Characters #Thelma & Louise: 4th WINNERS - 1st Season 10: Unfinished Business #Samus & Joey: 2nd ELIMINATED - 11th #Thelma & Louise: 11th WINNERS - 1st Season 12: Rockers #Johnny & June: 2nd ELIMINATED - 6th Season 13: The Race of Champions #Jenny & Dan: 9th ELIMINATED - 12th Season 14: Game of Thrones #Jaime & Cersei: 4th ELIMINATED - 10th Season 15: All-Stars 2 #Samus & Joey: 6th ELIMINATED - 11th #Jaime & Cersei: 7th ELIMINATED - 10th #Johnny & June: 8th ELIMINATED - 6th Season 16: Telltale #Lee & Clementine: 1st ELIMINATED - 8th Season 17: Marvel Cinematic Universe #Peter & May: 1st ELIMINATED - 7th Season 18: X-Men #Charles & Moira: 5th RUNNER-UPS - 2nd #Logan & Laura: 8th ELIMINATED - 5th Season 19: DC Comics #Martha & Martha: 5th ELIMINATED - 4th Considered Season 1: YoVille #Joshua & Adam: 4th Season 2: Schools #Antonio & Ben: 1st #Jacob & Sandra: 2nd #Annie & Angelica: 3rd Season 3: The Sims #Jonathan & Nancy: 2nd #Quothe & Raynebow: 4th #Thor & Julietta: 5th Season 4: Miis #Brandy & Chelsea: 2nd #Ace & Matt: 4th #Hiruki & Yomer: 5th Season 5: All-Stars #Sally & Mini Sally: 3rd Season 6: Family Guy #Tom & Tricia: 1st #Brian & Stewie: 2nd #Joe & Bonnie: 4th #Consuela & Angela: 5th #Peter & Lois: 6th Season 7: The Simpsons #Dolph & Milhouse: 2nd #Edna & Audrey: 3rd Season 8: Video Game Characters #Ava & Eve: 5th Season 9: Movie Characters #John & Ted: 1st #Marty & Doc: 2nd #Ron & Veronica: 7th Season 10: Unfinished Business #Ava & Eve: 1st #Grampa & Mona: 4th Season 11: Celebrities #Blake & Miranda: 1st #Barack & Michelle: 4th Season 12: Rockers #Nikki & Mick: 3rd #Paul & Linda: 4th Season 13: The Race of Champions #Patty & Selma: 2nd #Ava & Eve: 4th Season 14: Game of Thrones #Sam & Gilly: 2nd #Ramsay & "Reek": 5th Season 15: All-Stars 2 #Paul & Linda: 1st #Blake & Miranda: 3rd Season 16: Telltale #Fiona & Sasha: 2nd Season 17: Marvel Cinematic Universe #Gamora & Nebula: 2nd #Hank & Hope: 3rd #Jessica & Trish: 4th Season 18: X-Men #Nightcrawler & Storm: 1st #Erik & Peter: 2nd #Jean & Scott: 3rd #Deadpool & Weasel: 7th Season 19: DC Comics #Rick & June: 3rd #Hal & John: 4th Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note this table does not necessarily reflect all content broadcast on television due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order. If A Rank is in Italic that means the team with that Rank Won The Entire Race. If A Rank has a line under it.They Were Last On A Non-Elimination Leg. If A Rank has a line through it it means the team with that rank was eliminated on that leg. PS/PF means Previous Season/Previous Finish. Category:The Amazing Race